The present invention relates to storage boxes for trucks and in particular storage boxes having a tray for storing tools and other articles and that slide into and out of the storage box.
Numerous types of storage boxes have been developed for storing tools and other equipment on or under the bed of a truck, including pick-up trucks and flatbed trucks. Storage boxes mounted on the bed of the truck typically have a hinged lid to provide access to the tools and equipment stored inside the box. It is also known to provide trays that slide out of an end of the box on rails or glides, in the nature of a drawer. The front face of the tray or drawer will generally function as a closure member or door, closing off the end of the box when the tray is slid into the box.
Problems with existing storage boxes for trucks are numerous. Boxes mounted across the front of the bed with hinged lids generally require climbing onto the truck bed to access the entire interior of the box. Moreover, if the truck is used for hauling material, such as large round bales of hay, it may be impossible to open the box when a bale is stored on the bed and partially over the box. In addition, the area above most existing storage boxes must remain free of objects or obstructions so as not to block opening of the storage box.
Existing slide out trays for truck mounted storage boxes, only slide out one side or end of the box. It is known to mount two slide out trays in one box, with each drawer extending approximately half the length of the box and sliding out opposite ends. However, such trays limit the length of an item that can be stored therein to less than half the width of the truck bed.
In slide out tool trays wherein the end of the tray forms the door for closing the box, if the seals around the door fail, water that leaks into the box is likely to travel down the inside surface of the door and into the tool tray. Water, which then collects in the bottom of the tray, dampens the tools and equipment stored therein, promoting rust and damage to the stored articles.
Slide out trays also must be capable of being securely locked in place when in the stored position as the truck is moving. In storage compartments for slide out trays which are closed off by a separate hinged door, if the tray comes unlatched and slides even an inch or so as the truck rounds a corner, the force of the tray sliding against the door can damage the door, or worse force the door open and allowing the tray to slide out while the truck is moving.
There remains a need for an improved storage box with a slide out tray for use with secondary structures such as vehicles, including pick-up and flat bed trucks that addresses the foregoing problems.